


Hell To Pay

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Wall-Slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: When James causes Niki to crash out of a race, Niki comes looking for revenge. And possibly sex.





	Hell To Pay

“You still here Hunt? You might want to think about getting a move on.”

James had been deep in conversation with one of the team mechanics, but looked up and frowned as a passing marshal shouted this advice into the garage. While his timekeeping was fairly notorious he couldn’t actually think of any engagements that meant he should be elsewhere.

“Why?”

The man grinned. “Lauda’s looking for you. And he’s pissed.”

James scoffed. “You think I’m afraid of that little rat? I can handle myself.”

“Your funeral,” came the cheerful answer, and James flicked a v-sign at the departing back.

“Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow,” Ray suggested uneasily, not wanting to be caught between an irate Austrian and a man known to be all too free with his fists. For one thing they might damage the car which was currently his responsibility. “He’s right, you should get back. Party tonight, huh?”

“And let people think I ran away?” James glared at him. “If Lauda’s got something to say to me, he can damn well say it.”

“How very generous of you.”

Both men turned to find Niki Lauda standing outside in the pit lane, hands on hips and looking coldly furious.

“Problem, Niki?” James called out brightly, and Ray closed his eyes and groaned.

“A problem? Yes, I have a problem. It’s you. You are a fucking liability. A menace. An imbecile.”

“Been at the thesaurus again I see?” James suggested mockingly. “Well, I suppose you’ve got to find some way of passing those tedious nights alone in your hotel room.”

Niki strode into the garage and Ray edged prudently out of the line of fire. He needn’t have worried, Niki’s attention was fixed on James like a laser target. 

“You owe me an apology.”

“Me?” James gave a bark of incredulous laughter. “It’s not my fault if you’re incapable of driving in a straight line. Or staying on a track, for that matter. In fact, you should be congratulating me on my win.”

“My win. It should have been my win.” Niki jabbed himself in the chest. “It would have been my win if you didn’t drive like a six year old in a dodgem car.”

James shrugged. “Still won.”

“If you can only win by taking out the people better than you, that is not winning.”

“Oh, I thought I only took out you?”

Ray winced, but by now they’d both forgotten he was there so he grabbed his jacket and walked unobtrusively out of the garage. What he didn’t witness, he reasoned, nobody could blame him for not stopping. 

“So, you admit it was your fault?” Niki demanded.

“I admit nothing. Other than my genius.” James beamed at him, and took a swig from the half-empty champagne bottle that was perched on a nearby crate. He offered it to Niki, who gave it a look of disgust. 

“You should be locked up. A sanatorium. Where you can do no more damage.”

“You know bitterness doesn’t suit you Niki. All that frowning’ll give you lines.”

“I’ll give you lines.” Niki lunged forward and bunched his fist in the front of Hunt’s overalls, slamming him against the wall and pinning him there. 

James made no move to free himself. Up this close his attention had been caught by a livid bruise starting to blossom on Niki’s temple. He lifted a hand and touched it lightly with one finger.

“Was that me?” he breathed. 

“I hit the fucking wall James, what do you think?”

For the first time, something that might have been contrition passed across James’ face. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, and so sincerely that Niki blinked.

“For driving like a pig?”

“For hurting you.”

“What exactly did you expect to happen? You could have killed me.” 

“Well at least that would have been quieter.” 

Niki gave him a look, and James laughed. “Are you going to hit me, Niki?”

“I should. You deserve it. Give you a matching bruise.” 

“You want to hurt me, Niki?” James’ voice had dropped to a low purr, and Niki swallowed. They were both still pressed up against each other, despite the fact James had made no effort to free himself, and by now it was painfully obvious to both of them that the other was hard.

Having crashed out a good hour before the end of the race, Niki had changed out of his overalls and was currently wearing jeans tight enough to leave nothing to the imagination. James let his hand drop to Niki’s thigh, tracing his index finger not along the prominent bulge of his erection, but around the circular outline of the condom in his pocket.

“You didn’t come here to hit me, did you Niki?”

Niki flinched and made to look over his shoulder, but James shook his head. “He’s gone. There’s no one here.”

“It’s not exactly private. I would prefer not to appear on the front pages for this.”

“Well, it’d probably knock off the write-up of my win.”

The ghost of a smile flickered across Niki’s lips, and he frowned. “I’m still angry with you Hunt.”

“Sure you are.” James’ wandering hand finally slid from Niki’s pocket to Niki’s dick, two fingers stroking along the length of him, making him hiss. “I can feel just how much. Must be a lot of frustrations you need to work out of your system right now, Lauda. The question is, what are you going to do about it?”

“You talk too much. You need to shut up now.”

“Make me.”

Still pinning him firmly against the wall, Niki leaned forward and crushed his mouth against James’ lips, which parted without protest under the pressure. Niki kissed him roughly, one hand fisted in James’ hair, holding him in place.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Niki said in a low voice when he finally pulled back. “And you’re going to let me.”

James drew the back of one hand slowly across his wet lips, breathing hard. “Now you’re talking too much,” he said unsteadily. “Do your worst, Lauda.”

Niki was already unzipping the front of James’ racing suit. James caught his hands before he got intimately low and pulled it the rest of the way down himself, holding Niki’s gaze and daring him to push the matter. He had no real objections to being undressed by Niki, but when there were cold metal teeth in the vicinity of his cock he wanted to be in control of them, thank you very much.

As soon as Hunt’s overalls were down around his thighs, Niki stepped back. “Turn around,” he ordered. “Hands on the wall.”

James did as he was told, taking slow breaths. It was ridiculous he thought, he hadn’t even touched himself yet and he was already hard as a rock. The sound of Niki unzipping his flies made his cock jerk in anticipation, and James was briefly glad for the sake of his own dignity that he was facing the other way.

“Lower,” Niki ordered, and James caught the crackle of foil as he tore open the condom.

He opened his mouth to make a jibe about Niki’s height, then closed it again. The man was about to take him without lube, antagonising him needlessly was probably a bad idea. He moved to lean on his arms rather than his hands, bending forward and obligingly spreading his legs wider.

A moment later a hand came to rest on the small of his back, and he swallowed.

“I warn you this is going to hurt,” Niki said coldly. “But then, you deserve it.”

Facing the wall and safe in the knowledge that Niki couldn’t see it, James smiled to himself. However harsh the words might be, he knew perfectly well Niki was giving him the chance to say no. 

“What, a man your size? Do let me know when it’s in, eh? I’d hate to miss it.” 

He was fairly sure he heard a snort of laughter, quickly stifled.

“Very well. You asked for it.” Niki spat into his hand, once, twice, wetting his cock as best he could and lining up behind James. He kicked James’ foot sideways, making him bend even lower, and spread his buttocks. 

Braced against the wall, James rested his head on his forearm and screwed his eyes shut as Niki pushed into him. It was hardly the first time he’d done this, and despite his threats Niki wasn’t rough – yet – but it still hurt.

Even so, he didn’t realise until Niki stopped and held himself still that he’d actually cried out. 

“Enough?” Niki asked gruffly, once again offering him a way out.

“Stubbed my toe,” James managed. “Have you started yet?”

This time he definitely felt Niki laugh. “You are a stubborn man, and an idiot. Shall I continue?”

The initial flare of pain was gradually fading into a spreading warmth, and the pause had given him the chance to get used to the obscene feeling of Niki’s hot cock inside him. James gritted his teeth and nodded.

“Do it.”

Niki started moving, hands gripping James’ hips the better to drive into him. James closed his eyes again, teeth biting into his lower lip to stop himself making any more involuntary noises as Niki fucked him hard and fast. 

It was all pleasure now, even the ache felt good, and James’ cock was slapping against his stomach with every violent thrust. He tried to take hold of himself but it was too awkward given the angle unless he wanted to fall face-first into the wall.

“God, Niki, touch me,” he begged. “Have a heart.”

Niki didn’t reply, but a hand snaked round to grasp him and James could have cried with relief. The combination of Niki pumping his cock while simultaneously pounding him from behind threatened to make his knees buckle.

“Oh. Fuck. Yes.” James came with a spasm that shook his whole body, spurting his release thickly up the painted brickwork.

Niki kept a hand on him, working him until he was finally spent, then transferred his grip back to his hips, bending James right over now and fucking him harder and deeper for perhaps thirty more seconds until he finally came with a stifled grunt of satisfaction.

Disengaging himself, Niki carefully removed the condom and re-fastened his jeans. James just pulled his suit back up his legs and tied the arms round his waist, slumping down next to Niki on a crate.

“Jesus Niki,” was all he said, when they’d finally got their breath back. Then he hooked an arm around Niki’s neck and pulled him sideways, kissing him thoroughly.

Niki didn’t protest, but kissed him back just as softly, before meeting his eyes with a questioning look. “Okay?” he asked quietly. James just nodded with a tired laugh, and Niki relaxed a fraction. He might have had a genuine grievance, but he hadn’t really wanted to hurt the man. No more than they’d both been into, anyway.

After a moment James got up with a wince and staggered over to retrieve the champagne bottle. He half lifted it to his lips, then seemingly thought better of it, pouring some down the wall instead to wash away the traces of his orgasm.

Evidence safely disposed of, he took a swig then offered the bottle to Niki who this time accepted it, even if he promptly made a face.

“This is flat.”

“It’s the one I started before the race,” James admitted, half-sheepish and half-defiant.

“No wonder you hit me. You probably didn’t even see me,” Niki grumbled.

“I’ve got a fresh bottle back at the hotel?”

“I’m not coming to your stupid party.”

“I wasn’t talking about the party. I was talking about my hotel room.”

Niki eyed him. “If I come, it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you.”

James smirked. “If you say so.” He took the bottle back again, finishing it off and tossing it into a pile of oily rags in the corner. 

A passing engine noise outside made them both jump guiltily to their feet, abruptly aware that everything they’d just done had been in full view of the wide-open garage doors.

“I shouldn’t even be in here,” Niki muttered, heading for the pit lane. “I will see you later, perhaps.” 

“So, uh.” James cleared his throat, hoping fervently that they hadn’t been seen. It probably wouldn’t do his reputation much damage, all things considered, but Niki would hate it. “You know which one my room is, right?”

Niki looked back at him and smiled properly for the first time since entering the garage. 

“Of course I do. It’s the one next to mine, idiot.”

\--


End file.
